Moira, Lost Girl & Princess of Discord
by princepessa123
Summary: What a battle they've all fought, but Pan has not been defeated. No, he has won. They just don't know it.
1. Chapter 1

In the corner of a room with no doors, Prin stood face to face against the dark one.

"R-rumplestilksin… Wha-What are you doing here?" She managed to stammer as her back hit the wall.

"The question is not what I'm doing here, But what are you? We all know you are Pan's pet. You should've died with Neverland." He said, hands over his cane and back straight.

"I-I uh…" She was failing for an answer. She wasn't sure how she survived, but she knew Pan had something to do with it, but she couldn't say that. If they knew Pan was still alive…

"Well, deary?" He persisited.

In a flurry of smoke, the red queen stood next to him. The evil queen.

"Y-your majesty!" Prin squeaked.

"Oh please, I haven't gone by that in years." She chastised.

"She is unaware of the curse." Rumplestiskin explained and the queen turned to Prin again.

Prin squeaked as they approached further.

"Wake up, Moira!" her eyes snapped open. Seeing Pan's concerned face she leapt into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. He had taken to wearing hoodies since he faked his death to reach her, and Prin had to admit the smell of him plus the scent of pine embedded in its fabric was comforting.

Pan hushed her and rocked her slightly as he brushed his hand through her hair.

"They're looking for me. I don't want them to hurt you…" She broke down again as he continued swaying her slightly.

They stayed there for a while, just finding comfort in each other, reassuring themselves that they weren't alone.

Not anymore.

It was a warm afternoon when she finally emerged. It had been weeks since she had been in the sun, simply in fear of being recognised. It was unlikely, but possible. Being the Princess of Discord in the enchanted forest meant having very little company, but those who saw her would remember. Even now in this realm, her hair was a soft pink and flowed just to her waist.

Her magic in this world was so much weaker, even less then when she travelled from her palace. She sighed happily at the memory of home. An upside down castle, held in place by a pinpoint connection to the ground. Even in that state, she walked on the floor (or was it the roof?), defying gravity with her own field of nonsense.

There was so much… Insanity around her. The pure idea of a forever young girl having the ability to turn a sword into a giant candy was enough for some people to turn and run, but those who stayed, those people broke. Broke deep inside. All except one.

Her mind flittered back to the dashing young man that was currently at her residence. Really, he was just about as mad as she was. They had met so long ago now she couldn't count the years. True, the way they met was less than… standard, but that couldn't be helped. Not at her end anyway.

Bored and hungry, she had resided to going to the park and enjoying one of the homemade pies she had lovingly crafted (without magic, surprisingly) for her… What was he? Friend? No, they were more than that. Partner? Too… Formal. They were… Mates. Those who heard the term could decide on their own how they took the phrase.

Sitting on her own, in the foggy morning, was always one of her favourite pass-times. For a moment, she forgot she was in a hell of order, and go back to her beautiful mind of chaos. Shadows were brighter then light and water turned a bright shade of green. The rain fell from the ground to the sky and the birds sounded of jackhammers.

"Moira?" Prin turned around quickly. The park around her was as normal as the terrible modern world around her. Bland, grey and cement ridden. However, there was one grey-cladded object she wasn't minding too much.

Peter Pan, dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans stood behind her.

"Are you, OK?" He asked as he sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. To anyone who didn't see them together, this would be a very non-Pan thing to do, but to Prin, laying her head on his chest was as natural as breathing.

"Yeah." She said halfheartedly. "Just… Missing my castle."

Pan's face fell.

"Yeah." He concluded the conversation.

Prin felt bad. After all Pan had done to get to her, she was missing her home in the enchanted forest. He had to hide away from the world he fought so hard to get to, and all to for her. For his lost girl.

"You left early this morning." Pan noted. "The sun's not even fully up yet."

Prin smiled. "The sunrise is my favorite time of day. The mess of colors and shapes in the clouds. It looks so… beautiful, in its own crazy way. And for once, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Isn't it lovely?"

She looked up to his eyes, only to find him looking back to hers.

"Beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enchanted forest (A Long time ago) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The palace floated upside down in the air, in the exact same way bricks don't. Walking along the roof (or the floor, Depending on who you ask) was the Princess of Discord herself. She was incredibly bored. No doubt about that.

"I wonder what my subject are doing. Probably sane things like watering their gardens and patting their dogs. Yuck. They should be watering their pets and patting their tomatoes. Everybody does it WRONG!" She shouted.

Strutting toward her window, she looked at the world from a different view. She looked to her subjects' homes and families. "Yuck." She recited. She looked to her tree of punishment. The cage from the branches hung the 'right way', and inside sat the people who either broke the rules, or stuck to them, depending on the Princesses mood. "Yuck." Again she said.

She looked to her reflection. Pink hair, green and purple eyes and tiny horns on the top of her head. With a sigh, she receded to her bed. Hard as rocks and cold as stone. Throwing her head back to the pillow she groaned.

"BORED!" She roared out.

Then, something happened. Something within her mind told her that someone… new had stepped into her castle. With a click and a flurry she was her foyer. There stood the queen. Prin stopped and bowed slightly.

"Your majesty."

The queen stared at her, fire behind her eyes.

"What are you?" At least she was straight to the point.

"I, milady, am a creation of chaos and creator of it as well. You stand in my palace, or at least, my abode on your land." The Princess stated. Number one rule of the queen, don't piss her off.

"I have heard word that missing children have been spotted in this area."

Discord stopped for a moment. The queen… caring about… children…

"That is correct, your majesty." she started cautiously. "The children were unwanted by the ones who protected them, so I… borrowed them to be my subjects. There is nothing in this world more chaotic then children."

"Why do you need subjects?" The queen asked bluntly.

The princess was officially lost. The queen wasn't like this normally, and she didn't really have an answer for her. She was lonely, she guessed.

"I was… bored." She answered.

The queen stared back at her with daggers. "I highly recommend you return them to me at once." It was a demand, despite the words.

XxXxXxXxXx

She was back at the park. Thinking. Wishing. Hoping. Needing. What did she need? She needed an escape from the dullness of this sanity. She needed something to happen, but what in this boring world would occur? And it was even less likely to be around her. She groaned and threw her head over the back of the bench, to find her eyes locking with the queen.

She gulped.

"Oh popsicles."

"Hello, Moira." She spat.

Prin groaned. The worst bit of the sentence was that she used the wrong name. She rolled her eyes and stared back at the water of the pond.

"What are you doing here?" Prin complained. "Don't you have to be…? I don't know, doing good guy stuff?"

The queen audibly stiffened behind her and Prin smirked. It was well known that Regina was on the side of the angels now, and Prin planned to make fun of it.

"Tell me one good reason not to take you in right now."

_Well, I've got a very protective and possessive person lying in bed at home and if I go missing there is nothing able to stop him from hunting you down, findin._

Prin shrugged. "The stations not open yet."

The queen growled and grabbed her sleeve. "I'm the mayor. I have a key."

XxXxXxXxXx

And here she was, in the place of her nightmares. Against the wall of a cell with disgustingly dull green bars, being interrogated by the good guys… but not the one she expected. Rumple must be busy… kanoodling with his beauty.

"Prince Charming!" Prin chimed, rolling every r to a cat-like purr. "What a surprise! I thought you'd be busy with your… wife." She nearly gagged at the word.

"Where is he?" Another straight to the point person. Must be the majority.

"Where's who, David?" Prin acted innocent.

"You know who. If you survived the destruction of Neverland, that means he did too."

"Pan?" Prin put a hand to her chest. "What makes you think I know?"

There was a clanging outside. A jangling sound mixed with a growl. Prin smiled.

"Wait here." The prince ordered before leaving the room to investigate.

"Not like I have a choice!" Prin called after. Receiving no reply, she smiled.

Prin wasted no time turning her bars to small wind-up mice with a flick of her free wrist. She stretched up and down a few times. Alas, her victory did not go unnoticed as the 'saviour' walked in.

"Ah, Emma. Lovely of you to allow me to visit, but I must be off." She faked despair at the notion as the door opened and a hooded figure entered. The hoodie was very similar. Prin skipped off to him.

Sadly, Emma thought it would be a good idea to pull out her gun.

"Emma Swan… We are not here to harm you or your family." Prin sighed. "We just want to be left alone. We won't cause trouble, we won't hurt anyone, and we just want to… be."

For a moment, the blonde faulted. David re-entered the room only to see Prin and the figure disappear in a flurry of pink and grey smoke.

"Why'd you let them go?" He demanded. "That was Pan!"

"No… It wasn't."


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they appeared in the living room of the house they inhabited, Pan went straight to berating Prin.

"What were you thinking?! Now they know I'm alive! They'll knock on that door any moment and demand revenge for what I've done to them! Miora, do you even think before you act?! They're going to attack, and I won't be able to protect you! Do you realize what you've done?!"

He was fuming, and to be completely honest, Prin was terrified. She gulped and backed up against the wall, hitting it with a thud.

Pan frowned and brushed a hand through his hair. "Look, we have to do _something_!"

"I know." Prin sighed and cautiously moved closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I'll fix it. I won't…" She was tearing up now. _I won't let them take you away from me again._

Pan admitted defeat and put his hand over hers. He interwove their finger and pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. He let their hands drop and unwind before pulling her into a hug.

"_We'll _fix it." He promised. "Together."

XxXxXx

An emergency meeting had been called and everyone met at Granny's to sort out a game plan. Word (like always in Storybrooke) went around quickly and a panic had ensued. David stood in front of a group, including his wife, his daughter, grandson, friends and other complicated relations. Even Mr Gold had shown interest in capturing his father.

"Everyone. Please!" Charming gained their attention. "Right! Pan has somehow survived. We don't know how, and we don't know why, but we do know one thing. This morning I was informed by the mayor-"

"Pan has a pet." Regina spoke up and joined David in front. Begrudgingly he stood back. "We believe she may be under the influence of an enchantment."

"Who is she?" Belle asked, confused. Gold sighed beside.

"Her name is Moira. She is a princess from the old realm."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Mary Margaret asked. "The balls back in the forest invited every Princess in the realm. None of them would go with a boy like Pan."

"This is not a Princess like the ones you know." The mayor interrupted. "She has strong magic that drew my attention to her a long time ago. Now, It seems, she has fallen to Pan."

But despite all their silent gazes, none of them heard the snickering in the back row, or saw the strand of pink hair falling from their wig.

- [Long time ago in the Enchanted Forest] -

The shadow flew about the castle with grace and ease as it travelled to the bottom window. Under Pan's influence, it had arrived to take a boy from the village, but everything had been abandoned. In the quite, the only sound it could hear was the quiet sobbing of a young girl. As he followed it into the castle, It soon came to see her.

"Shutup shutup SHUTUP!" She screamed into her pillow as she cried. "I wanna go home. I am home but I want to go home." She whimpered.

The shadow placed its hand on hers, making her start. She looked at it, through it, but not with fear, with interest.

"What…" She reached out to touch it only to have it grab her wrist. She didn't feel the need to resist as it pulled her gently closer to the window. She was hypnotised by this insanity. And with that, they flew out the window, and to a new world.

Neverland.

- [Long time ago in Neverland] -

Princess Moira looked about her as she awoke in a forest. It looked… tropical. Not the dense tree laden canopies she was used to. It was humid… very humid. Her dress and stockings had much too many layers for this. She went to change her clothes with a snap, but found her powers severely lowered. She must have crossed realms, somehow.

Instead, she pulled off her petticoat from underneath her skirt, her stockings with it, leaving her with a summer dress styled outfit. The sleeves, however, were still driving her mad. With a flurry of pink smoke, they disappeared.

"Much better." She stated to herself. "Now… where am I?"

"I can answer that." The Princess turned around quickly to see a boy standing confidently behind her. "You're in Neverland."

She gave him a once over. Taller than her. Magic. Green. Really nice face.

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why… am I here?"

The boy's face curled into a sly smile.

"My shadow brought you here. Other than that, I have no clue. I guess we'll find out." He frowned. "Girls." He rolled his eyes.

That moment, the Princess had him pinned against a tree.

"HOW DARE YOU PLACE ME IN THE CONSTRICTS OF MY GENDER!" She spat at him with an incredibly evident and painful mood swing. With a pop he was gone and beside her. She was fuming as she turned around.

Now was Pan's turn to pin her to the tree, a hand around her throat.

"My dear, you are in MY realm. I do what I want. I say what I want." He enunciated every word.

He let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"What's your name?" He demanded.

"Moira." She coughed.

"Nice to meet you, Miora. My name is Peter Pan." He said, changing mood just as quickly. He held out his hand to help her up. "Welcome to Neverland."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my. So many followers o.O. Sorry for the short chapter folks (and also the late update). School comes first. Please review if you want or something idk.**

* * *

As much as Miora hated to admit it, Neverland wasn't such a bad place. After the initial rough meeting, she and Pan hadn't spoken. Though, the princess had drawn quite a bit of attention from the young boys. One not so young boy, who went by the name of Felix, was particularily confused by her presence.

Against all of her best instincts, she decided to change out of her dress and into something more suited for her new environment. She sat for hours trying and trying to snap her fingers and change clothes, with little success.

"What are you doing?" The voice of Pan behind her made her jump slightly.

"My magic isn't working." She whined and tried once more. She growled and crossed her arms in defeat.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Change out of my dress. I wanna put on something I can get dirty without having to spend hours cleaning. I don't even like dresses! They're so impractical! Aurgh!" She ranted.

That made Pan quiet. Moira turned to face him again, frowning. "What? Never seen a girl who doesn't like dresses?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Pan smirked.

"Well, welcome to Discord."

They stayed for a moment, simply trying to asses each other. Never had she met a boy so powerful, nor had he met a girl so not like a girl. Pan snapped his fingers, imitating Discord's signature movement, changing her attire to something similar to his, if not a bit cleaner and more curved.

Looking down, Moira gave herself a once over before muttering a small 'thank you'. She crossed her arms over herself, trying to sort her head out… and failing.

They didn't talk again until it reached night time. The princess hadn't moved, instead she had begun to mutter to herself. Pan had long ago busied himself with some other fun activity, but with the sun quickly setting, he decided to recover the lost girl and get her to eat something.

"Huh. Lost _girl._" He repeated to himself, catching the attention of Felix.

"What did you say? She's not staying is she?"

"You know, I think she might be."

XxXxX

The meeting had gone for a while, but in the end, they ended up with no new information and even less of a plan. All they had decided on was that Pan was bad, and they had to 'save' this moira girl. However, after the horde of others followed a lady with blonde hair. Looking closely, anyone would know it was a wig.

Alas, stress brings idiocy as she easily left and went back home without a second glance from other citizens. Walking in the door, she shed her jumper and false hair, leaving her with her pink hair and ridiculously colourful tee.

"Peter!" She called out, instantly greeted by the lost boy with a tight hug.

"Did they see you? What happened? I was getting a bad feeling…"

Prin pushed him back with one finger to the forehead, moving him more with the action then strength.

"No, they didn't see me, but get this; they think I'm under some kind of spell! Apparently they want to 'save me from you." Prin chuckled.

Pan smirked. "Who needs a spell, I have you wrapped around my finger."

"Of course you do." Prin remarked sarcastically. Early in their relationship, that alone would've made him snap, but now she knew when to stop, and he knew how to take a joke.

"I think I should go introduce myself…" She smirked.

Pan frowned instantly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

Pan growled. "No. I don't want you to."

"But Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She whined. She approached him slowly and curled a finger into his hair. He needed a haircut, but it made for a good grip. She pushed against him and he gulped awkwardly. "It would make me so~ happy."

"I uh…" Pan faltered. He wasn't good at this, which he knew. Especially not when Prin was deliberately trying to milk him for what she wanted.

Prin placed a hand over his heart, looking up to him with the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. "Please? ~ I promise I'll be careful."

With that Pan released a defeated sigh and nodded. "But I want you home without a scratch."

Prin pushed away and did a small salute, and with a flurry of smoke was gone.

"Have fun."


End file.
